


I Make The Good Guys Bad For A Week(end)

by charlottefrey



Series: cf's Advent Calendar 2015 [8]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: High School AU, Illya is the (cute) straight-A-student, M/M, Napoleon is the troublemaker, anything but straight, but not straight, skipping detention, terrible pun warning ahead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:09:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5249375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefrey/pseuds/charlottefrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A different title would have been "Russian you into something". I nearly couldn'T ressit this terrible pun. but then i did :D</p><p>Title taken from Taylor Swift.</p>
    </blockquote>





	I Make The Good Guys Bad For A Week(end)

**Author's Note:**

> A different title would have been "Russian you into something". I nearly couldn'T ressit this terrible pun. but then i did :D
> 
> Title taken from Taylor Swift.

N8 I pretty much live in detention and you’re a straight A student here on your first offense. Wanna add another and skip detention with me? ([XX](http://toxixpumpkin.tumblr.com/post/109308642514/good-kid-troublemaker-aus))

 

* * *

 

 

When Illya was send to detention, he felt ashamed and couldn't look into his teachers eyes for the rest of the lesson. Forgetting his homework was something he had never done, but the school rules where clear about that. Detention, one hour this afternoon after history class.

When the class ended, Illya quietly packed his stuff and walked slowly outside, not looking at anyone, until Gaby nudged his shoulder.

   "Stop being to bloody gloomy, Illya! It happens and there is nothing bad about it." Gaby was his friend since the first year in High School. Now in their final year the two had grown to know each other so much, it was like having a sister, he hadn't asked for.

   "Gaby, you know what my parents will say on the matter?" The two made their way through the crammed corridors, using their priviledge as olders to simply walk through the crowd.

   "Geez!" Gaby threw her hands up. "You are old enough that they will let this slip. Honestly, it's not the end of the world!"

   "For me it is!" Illya stopped in the middle of the corridor and Gaby needed to turn around to look at him. "Disciplin is everything." He said firmly and saw how she rolled her eyebrows.

   "Please Illya, don't be so damn stubborn. You will simply tell your parents that you have went to my place."

   "We are neighbours Gaby. And you know i would never do this."

   "Then say I asked you for help and we went into the library to study. I wanted to go anyway and my parents know it."

   "I dont like to lie!"

   "Oh Peril, stop being such a stuck-up!" Napoleon Solo, the mischief-maker of the School stood just a few feet away from the arguing friends.

   "Cowboy, shut up!" Illya hissed. He flushed, but not only from anger. Napoleon wore a tight fit jeans and a white shirt, that seemed to be almost see-through.

   "Ah, you getting angry over there." The other boy teased Illya until Gaby simply took her friends hand.

   "Sorry Solo, but we have to get to chemistry, please excuse us." With that she simply pulled him along. Napoleon grinned smugly and waved after them, ignoring the odd looks he got.

 

-|-|-|-|-|-|-

 

Illya saw Napoleon in history again and wasn't suprised that he too headed to the detention room.

   "Peril." Napoleon said behind Illya and he could hear the smirk in the Name.

   "Stop calling me like that." The russian Boy huffed.

   "Only if you stop calling me Cowboy."

   "Never."

   "Well then. Do you want to skip detention with me? There's a nice diner only down at the corner of..."

   "I won't add to my offence!" Illya rounded a Corner and ran nearly down some stairs.

   "Oh come on, you are a buzz kill!" Napoleon used his long legs (not as long as Illyas, no one would beat him at that) to fall into step at his side. "It will be fun, much more fun than detention!" Illya stopped when Napoleon grabbed his arm.

   "Do you really think i am stupid enough to do this?" The hand on his arm felt good, but he would never adamit that.

   "No i am merely saying that the food there is great and the waitress knows me and will give us the coffee for free." The muscles underneath the turtleneck shifted against Napoleon's fingers and it felt great to touch someone this strong.

   "Fine. I will go with you. But only for free coffee." Illya followed Napoleon through the backdoor and to Napoeleon's car.

   "A Mustang?"

   "My dad is not the towns most famous person for nothing." Napoeleon said with a wink and unlocked the drivers door. Illya hopped in, the leather smooth under his palm. The sound of the engine was beautiful and during the trip to the diner, he enjoyed himself quite a lot. When they entered the slighly dingy place, a young woman looked over, being seated on the bar.

   "Napoleon skipping detetion once more?" She asked with a small smile.

   "Sure Thing love! Illya, this is my friend Irina. She is my old babysitter."

   "Hey there." Irina had bright blue eyes and reddish-blonde hair. "Sit where ever you please, there ain't anyone coming today anyway." The two sat down. Despite the sitation, Illya felt himself relaxing.

 

-|-|-|-|-|-|-

 

Later that day, Illya called Gaby on the phone.

   "I can't believe that you actually skipped detention with Napoelon fucking Solo!" Illya shrugged, though she wouldnt be able to see it.

   "He is nice." The groan he got in reply made him smile. "You know what he said?"

   "No, but you will tell me i'm sure of it." Illya grinned and blushed a Little.

   "He asked me to be his boyfriend." The loud shriek from Gaby deafened Illya nearly on the right eye.

   "What the fuck? What did he say? What did you say?"

   "He asked me, and i quote: I don't what to Russian you into something." Gaby gave a pained whimper at the terrible pun.

   "And you said what?"

   "I said it was terrible pun and then yes." Illya's face was glowing. "And tomorrow we have our second date.

 

* * *

 

For more stuff [visit my blog](http://charlotte-frey.tumblr.com/tagged/Advent%20Calendar%202015)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, giving kudos and commenting!  
> Have a lovely 8th of December!


End file.
